We Always Knew
by ArSommers
Summary: ["The Reylo Chronicles", Book 7] It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. But when the Resistance takes Ben as their prisoner, Rey isn't the only person he leaves behind.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was small, but Rey and Ben couldn't have wished for a more perfect day. In attendance were their closest friends (Chewbacca, Poe, BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO), the Padawans, the Ewoks who'd graciously opened Endor once again to provide a safe haven, and Luke.

The Jedi Master hadn't been able to give a confirmation if he could join in the celebration until a month before. Though modern medicine had come a long way, Luke's road to recovery remained strenuous. Most of his internal injuries had healed, but the after affects from his shattered bones had taken their toll. Luke would never be able to walk without the assistance of a cane again.

"When you consider the grand scheme of things, my injury is merely a minor setback," Luke told Ben over a transmission one day. "I'm alive, and I couldn't be more grateful to see my former Padawan unite with my nephew,"

After the wedding, the combined effort of the Ewoks and Padawans made for a splendid reception. It reminded Luke of the celebration after the Battle of Endor, though this time they were celebrating not a victory in war, but a victory of love.

Apart from the marriage, what also made this event special was that this was the first time Ben had been openly embraced by the Rebels and Jedi. There was no need to run, hide, or convince anyone of Kylo Ren's departure. For the first time since his return to the light, Ben was accepted. This feeling of acceptance wasn't limited to the wedding day either. Three days a week Rey and Ben would sit down with Veh (the eldest Padawan who recently became a Jedi) and teach the other Padawans about the light side of the Force, along with fighting techniques. Rey watched with fascination as respect for Ben grew in the Padawans' eyes. While her husband admittedly became frustrated with the slower learners at times, he proved to be a good and encouraging teacher. The youngest, Pia-h, had even wanted to spend time with Ben outside their training sessions.

The only exception was the Padawan Gen. Whenever he was around Ben, his eyes would flare with distrust, and every so often Rey thought she felt a flicker of hate pointed directly at him. These emotions must have festered until they burst, because one day Gen skipped out of Ben's training session. Unwilling to stand aside any longer, Rey took that opportunity to seek the Padawan out and speak with him.

"I don't mind training under you," Gen said after Rey found him wandering the forest, "But I refuse to take advice from the man who murdered my parents,"

Both Luke and Rey had tried to explain to Gen how the dark side of the Force can twist a being's soul, but the Padawan wouldn't listen to either of them.

"Have you ever reached out with the Force?" Rey asked as she leaned against a tree stump.

Gen shifted uncomfortably. "Every day,"

"And," Rey pressed, "Have you ever found any darkness in Ben?"

"No," Gen admitted. "But I have felt pain,"

This response took Rey slightly aback. "What do you mean?"

"I've tried searching his future," Gen said, not willing to meet Rey's gaze. "I saw nothing, but I felt an indescribable amount of pain,"

Rey felt her face flush with anger. She knew she should try and calm her emotions, but she couldn't help it. "You base your feelings on _that_?" she asked angrily. "Only a Jedi can look into the future, and even at that the future isn't clearly set. Only a fool would convict someone with evidence that isn't sound,"

Gen looked appalled. Never had Rey exploded at one of the Padawans before.

His reaction helped bring Rey back to her senses. "Look," Rey said after taking a deep breath, "I'm sure Luke told you about the vision I had. The one with Ben?" Gen nodded. "For months I was convinced that Ben would die in battle. Every time he even neared a ship I felt a since of dread. But after I watched Luke take the blast that was meant for Ben, everything changed. This helped me realize the future is not always set in stone, and that our interpretations of what is to come are not always correct,"

Gen gave a small nod. "I understand. Still, I didn't _see_ anything, I _felt_ it. And if there is pain in Ben's future here on Endor, then it'll surely trickle down and affect the rest of us as well,"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey lay curled up next to Ben as she stared through the open windows. From the elevated position of their tree-house she could see from their bed both the green from the forest and the shining stars in the sky. Rey smiled into her husband's shoulder as she nuzzled closer to him.

For Rey, this was the best of both worlds. She loved helping the Padawans during the day. This gave her a sense she was still helping the Resistance, even if it was from another planet. Then, after a day of training the younglings or helping the Ewoks with their chores, she had the rest of the evening alone with Ben.

 _After all these years of wandering,_ _I'm finally home_.

She smelled the smoke of a fire in the distance, which brought a recent memory to the forefront of her mind. Domestic life hadn't come easily for her or Ben. For those who were used to isolation and instant meals, they'd shared a difficult time maintaining a home and cooking meals. There was one instance where they nearly started a forest fire in an attempt to make dinner, but thankfully the two were able to extinguish the flames before they got out of control. She just hoped whoever had the bonfire going now knew what they were doing.

Her reminiscing about the mishap quickly vanished when the shouting began.

"Ben?" Rey had barely spoken his name when Ben's eyes flew open. He wasn't the only who'd suddenly awoken, as the distressed chatter of neighboring Ewoks was now flooding through their windows.

With a snap loud enough to awaken the heaviest sleeper, Rey watched as a patch of trees in the distance suddenly burst into flames. Reaching over to her nightstand, Rey grabbed Ben's lightsaber and switched it on, illuminating the dark room with a soft red glow.

"Hold on," Ben placed a clammy hand on top of hers. "Perhaps we should stay here,"

"If we're under attack, we need to be ready to face the enemy on the ground," Rey said. "Besides, if the flames spread we won't be able to outrun the fire if we're holed up here,"

"We're also sitting ducks if we go down there,"

Even in the shadows Rey could see Ben's eyes shining with worry. With as much conviction as she could muster, she slid her hand out from under his and clasped it. "I know. I'll be careful,"

"Hurry!" a faint voice called from directly below. Getting up, Rey and Ben looked out their window to find Wicket beckoning them down. "Ewoks went out. Must be ready!"

Slipping on a pair of boots that contrasted greatly with her nightgown, Rey and Ben ducked through their door and descended the wooden staircase that led to the forest floor. Shouts from the distance, which Rey could now distinguish as human in nature, were mixing with the battle cries of the Ewoks.

"How do you think the First Order found us?" Rey wondered aloud as she took a battle stance next to Wicket.

"Probably through a routine fly over," Ben said. Rey felt her husband tense next to her as he aimed his blaster at the trees. "I can't think of anyone here who would give us up,"

Rey shielded her eyes as another group of trees engulfed in flames. The fire licked the black sky, creating a contrast as diverse as the light side and the dark. She felt her chest tighten with emotion as smoke began to blot out the stars. The Ewoks were generous enough to open their homes to her, Ben, and the Padawans; it wasn't right that their generous hosts should suffer as a result.

There was a rustle in the brush, followed by a small crowd of their oppressors. With Ben and Wicket flanking both sides, Rey charged forward. She was about to strike the first person she came across when she realized her attacker wore a jacket with the Rebel insignia sewn on.

Rey tried calling out to Ben, but her voice was lost in the fighting. She watched, horrified, as Rebels and Ewoks clashed. An onlooker never would have guessed there were decades of peace between the two species.

"Where is he?" the man Rey spared screamed into her face. Rey didn't recognize him, and he clearly didn't recognize her either.

"There must be a misunderstanding-" she started, but the Rebel cut Rey off when he grabbed her shoulders, spun her so she was facing the other direction, and pushed her forward. Before he could pin her against the tree, Rey swung her body back around in a desperate attempt to protect the small swell of her stomach.

There was a crack as a nearby tree split in two, sending splinters in every direction. Rey's assailant covered his face to shelter himself from the shards that were raining upon him.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Ben roared as the surrounding trees began to rupture. "Can't you see she's carrying a child?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who authorized this mission?" Rey heard Poe yell as he walked down the hallway.

"They were told Kylo Ren was spotted on Endor," one of her captor pilots said. "Nobody knew Rey was there as well,"

"I suppose you threw the Padawans in cells too?"

The pilot hesitated. "As soon as the others realized who they were, they were sent on a supervised shuttle to meet Master Luke,"

"But not Rey!" Poe shouted. "You left her locked up in a cell!"

"We had no other choice. It took five pilots to restrain her while we took Kylo Ren away,"

"I don't want to hear it," Poe was now standing outside her door. "Let me in so I can speak with her,"

The mechanical door opened vertically, revealing a smoldering Poe. As soon as he stepped past the threshold the door slammed shut, sealing him in with the prisoner while Rey rushed to embrace her friend.

"I'm going to fix this," Poe assured her. "As soon as word gets to Admiral Ackbar, we'll have you out of here,"

Rey pulled back. "What about Ben?" she asked. "What's happened to him?"

Poe's expression softened. "All I know is he's in a shuttle, stuck in a Force-dampening cell like this. Rey," Poe's voice dropped, "The Resistance is in shock. As soon as you're out of here they'll demand to know what you were doing with Ben,"

"I take it they don't know we're married?" she asked.

"I haven't told them,"

Rey paused. "What have they told you? About Endor?"

"That you, Ben, the Padawans, and the Ewoks put up a good fight," Poe said. "That they could barely tear the Ewok's off the shuttles while they separated you and Ben,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it,"

Rey's hands slid around her abdomen. "They didn't tell you about the baby?"

"No, what bab-" Poe's mouth snapped shut as his eyes lowered from Rey's face to her stomach. "Are you…are you pregnant?"

Rey nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I…I, um…" Poe stammered, unsure if he could congratulate his best friend or apologize for all that had happened within the last eight hours. "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks," Rey looked down as she caressed her stomach. "We were happy," she said. "Ben and I were so excited to start a family. And then this…" Rey bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling. "I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to Ben, and I don't know what will happen to me or the baby,"

Poe gripped Rey reassuringly by the shoulders. "Nothing will happen to you," he promised, "Or the baby. I'll make sure of that. And once Luke finds out about all this, I know he'll do everything he can to bring Ben back,"


	4. Chapter 4

The following months moved in a slow blur. The Padawans were acquitted of any wrongdoings, while Rey was, for the time being, restricted to a Rebellion base under constant supervision. Whether this verdict as due to the Rebels' fear of Force-centric retaliation or sympathy for her unborn child, Rey didn't know. What she did know was that Ben was tried and found guilty in court hearings she was not allowed to attend.

"The Resistance decreed a lifelong sentence for him," Luke said. The Jedi Master's voice was rigid, as if he were trying to hold his emotions back. "Ben will be transported to a maximum security starship next week,"

Rey sat in stunned silence. These types of prisons were known to float through space in a seemingly aimless wander. Stops were few and far between, and usually they were only to refuel at spaceports.

"He doesn't belong there," Rey finally said, thinking about the violent criminals that were usually aboard such ships.

"I know,"

Rey's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones, but she'd found herself crying more frequently these days.

"How did it come to this?" Rey asked as she looked out the window. "Where did it all go wrong?" She pressed her hand against the cool glass. The whole of the universe was just beyond this windowpane, and yet everything beyond it was just out of reach. It was almost like being isolated on Jakku again, but at least there she had free reign.

"Rey," Luke said cautiously, "There's something I must tell you,"

Rey looked over, only half interested until she saw the serious expression on Luke's face. "You and Ben were not discovered by a routine fly-over. The Resistance received a direct transmission from Endor,"

Rey dug her fingertips into the cushion she sat on, which threatened to tear the seams in two. "From who?"

"I don't think-"

"Who sent it?" her voice was wavering with anger now. If the hut she was in weren't rigged with Force-dampening electricity, the furniture would have been rumbling.

Luke placed a hand, his _real_ hand, on her shoulder. "Calm yourself," he said steadily. "Anger will gain you nothing,"

For a moment Rey was tempted to tell Luke to get out and leave her alone. How could he possibly begin to understand her situation? He would never have a child who'd spend it's entire life not knowing one of it's parents.

Still, Luke was right. No matter who gave them up on Endor, Rey's anger would get her nowhere.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At least when she opened her eyes again, she was no longer seeing red. "Who was it?"

"One of the Padawans,"

Rey needn't read minds to guess who called them out. "Gen," she said.

Luke gave a slight nod. "He feared for your safety and the child's,"

"But that's ludicrous," Rey insisted. "I've told him hundreds of times about the difference between Ben and Kylo Ren,"

"As have I," Luke said. "But I am not sure Gen will ever be able to distinguish between the two,"

Rey's emotions were divided. A part of her was still furious, while the other knew what it was like to stand by and feel helpless as your family slipped through your grasp. If anything, Gen probably felt like he was righting some wrong by trying to "protect" her.

"Gen had this notion," Rey said, "That Ben would bring danger to Endor,"

Luke gave another nod. "Gen told me about what he saw when he looked into Ben's future,"

"I told him to pay no heed to it," Rey said. Then, suddenly curious, she asked, "Did you try it? Looking into Ben's future?"

A sad expression overtook Luke's face. "Yes,"

"And?" Rey asked. When the Master hesitated, Rey said, "I need to know. I…" She rested a hand on top of her stomach. "I have to start planning for the future,"

Luke stared at his former Padawan, weighing the pros and cons. Then, with some resignation, he said "I saw what Gen saw,"

Rey clutched the cushion again. So she was back to square one with an uncertain path before her. "Did you feel anything?" she tried. "Gen said he felt pain,"

Luke shook his head. "My experience was a numbed one. I felt nothing,"

Rey looked out the window again. This time, she noticed a soft breeze blowing through the grass. What she wouldn't have given to be out there among the greenery with Ben.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears," Rey said. "I know the Force surrounds us all, but as you are aware I cannot call upon it here. If you notice any shift in the balance, or suspect something has happened to Ben, please let me know,"

"Of course," Using his cane for support, Luke stood up. "Before I depart, there is one more thing you should know,"

"And what is that?"

"The Resistance has chosen the vessel that will…retain Ben," Luke said. "As I said earlier, it will take about a week before the cruiser arrives. In the meantime, I've made an arrangement with our security personnel. They've granted permission for you to visit Ben before he departs,"

Rey was on her feet within seconds. "When can I visit him?"

"In four days time," Luke said. "A shuttle will take you there. They've assigned you a guard for the journey,"

In that moment, guards were the least of Rey's worries. All that mattered was that she would see Ben again. Everything else, clouded futures included, would eventually fall into place.


	5. Chapter 5

The transport gave a jolt as it docked. Rey unfastened her seat belt as soon as the door to the ship's door opened, trying to ignore the barrel of the blaster pointed her way. She'd seen this standard precautionary measure many times with the Resistance, but she never thought it would be used on her.

"Hurry up," her guard said impatiently. Rey gave him a scowl as she exited. He certainly wouldn't have said this if he were a female in her current condition.

This particular station that held Ben was by far one of the better ones Rey had seen over the past few years. The building was two stories high, complete with thick walls and guards bustling about like bees in a hive. When it came to the capture of high-ranking officials in the First Order, the Resistance spared no expense.

As her ill-tempered guard led the way into the main office, Rey wondered how Ben was being treated here. Had he at least been allowed outside? Despite the Force-dampening capabilities, had the dark side been able to seep in through some overlooked cracks? Or would she be looking into the eyes of someone she didn't recognize, like the time she'd saved him from the First Order?

"Sign this," The guard broke Rey's thoughts when he thrust a clipboard and pen into Rey's hands. After consenting that she did not carry any concealed weapons (not that she'd even had the chance to sneak any in) and acknowledging that any violent behavior upon her half was punishable by law, she handed the clipboard directly back to the person behind the main desk. The clerk, a woman she'd recognized from various encounters in years past, refused to meet Rey's gaze as she quietly whispered a soft "Thanks,". As Rey was directed to the waiting cell to meet her husband, she wondered with a sinking heart just how taboo she'd become in Resistance culture.

Rey heard Ben's footsteps before he entered the room. She could see the outline of his body through a translucent pane in the door, one of a tall figure with a shock of black hair. "You've got twenty minutes," somebody growled on the other side. There was a click, and then the door swung open.

Unable to wait any longer, Rey rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her husband. With her now prominent bump, it was hard to pull Ben in as close as she wanted, so she made up for it by holding onto him tighter.

"I've missed you so much," Ben said, his voice flooded with relief.

Rey was wondering why she couldn't feel Ben's arms around her, but then she felt the cuffs pressing against her stomach. Pulling back, Rey's breath caught her in throat as she slid her hands from Ben's back, down his arms, and onto the restraints that secured his wrists.

"What have they done to you?" Rey asked as she traced her thumbs around where the metal met his chaffed skin.

Catching her fingers in his grasp, Ben said, "Don't worry about that. All that matters is that you're here,"

Rey bit her lip. "I've been sick with worry," she said. "They won't tell me anything about how you're doing or what's been going on,"

"A lot of the same: a single confined space with three square meals a day," Stealing a quick look at the armed guard nearby, Ben's voice dropped. "Likewise, they haven't provided me any updates. How has the Resistance been treating you?"

Rey mirrored Ben's response. "A lot of the same. I'm pent up in a small building with security all around. Glorified house arrest, really,"

Stretching the shackles as far apart as he could, Ben placed his hands around Rey's midsection. "So this is what twenty-five weeks looks like," he said, allowing a small smile to play across his face. "How's the baby?"

Rey placed her palms on top of Ben's. "She's doing well,"

It was as if a light turned on behind Ben's eyes. "She?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yes," A smile now crept onto Rey's face. "We're having a girl,

As if on queue, Rey felt a flutter of movement from within. "Did you feel that?" Rey gasped.

"I did," Ben said excitedly as he pulled her in for another kiss. "I did,"

The security guard gave a loud cough to remind the couple that they weren't alone, but Rey didn't care. This was their moment as a family. She wanted to remember the feel of Ben's lips as he smiled, and the happiness that seemed to radiate from him like the sun. Why couldn't it stay like this forever?

"Ben," Rey confessed when their lips parted, "I'm scared. I can't remember the last time I even held a baby," Her fears began to tumble out before she could stop them. "I have no clue how to be a parent since I didn't have any of my own growing up. And worst of all, I don't know how I'm going to do any of this without you,"

Ben kissed the top of Rey's head as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry about parenting," he said softly. "You place the well being of others before your own. Our daughter is blessed to have such a caring woman to call her mother,"

Rey placed her chin against Ben's chest as she looked up at his face. "She'll need her father too," Rey said. "A man that would give anything to help the ones he loves,"

"I'll always be with the two of you," Ben promised, "No matter how many light years they put between us,"


	6. Chapter 6

Rey struggled as she shifted from one side to the other. Nobody warned her how difficult it would be to get a good night's sleep at thirty-five weeks along.

Absentmindedly, Rey reached out to the side of the bed where Ben used to sleep, but as always she found herself grasping at empty sheets. When they were first married, Rey found it difficult to share a bed. Now that she was alone, however, she missed the security of knowing Ben was resting by her side.

Rey's thoughts drifted back to the day she told Ben she was pregnant. A giddy grin had instantaneously appeared on his face. He'd kissed Rey over and over, telling her how excited he was to be a father. After the initial shock wore off he'd marveled at her stomach, his hand hovering nearby as if he were afraid to touch it.

"It's okay," Rey laughed as she took her husband's hand and pressed it against her stomach. "You can't hurt us,"

That felt like a lifetime ago.

Rey waited for her crushing feelings of despair to subside, but instead she found them mounting with each passing day. The last update she'd been given was months ago when Ben was taken aboard the prison vessel. Nobody knew a thing since then, and aside from Luke, Poe, Chewbacca, and the Padawans, nobody seemed to care. Ben was just one less criminal the Rebels had to be on the lookout for.

And thus Rey was constantly plagued with 'what ifs', which seemed to grow as her due date drew nearer. This was her current state as she lay in bed that night, until she inexplicably felt like someone switched the light switch of worries into an off position.

Suddenly, Rey and her child were no longer alone. She could feel a presence behind her, strong and soothing. Rey knew whom it was before she even turned around.

"Ben," she whispered into the darkness.

Sure enough, Ben stood at the side of Rey's bed. His image was pale and transparent, but she knew without a doubt it was him. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but Ben knelt onto one knee and put an invisible hand on her shoulder.

"Rest," he said, giving her a comforting smile as he combed non-physical fingers through her hair.

"How is this even possible?" Rey whispered as she stared at him.

"The Force has a way," Ben simply replied.

"Are you still on the ship?" Rey asked.

"I'm here with you now," Ben answered.

Not wanting to look at him from a sideways glance anymore, Rey sat up. "Stay with me," Rey reached out to touch Ben's face, but her fingers met air as they crossed through Ben's Force-projection.

Ben took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I never left," he said. "You were on my mind every second of every day,"

"As you are on mine,"

"Rey," Ben looked into her eyes. "I need you to promise me something,"

"Anything,"

Ben reached out to hold Rey, but his hand disappeared when he made contact with her shoulder. "Promise you'll be strong for both of us," he said, "Whenever you feel alone, or when our daughter asks about her father. Let her see me in your eyes, and you'll find me in hers,"

"I will," Rey promised. Moving closer so she was almost touching Ben, she asked, "Why now? How is it that I'm suddenly able to see you again?"

"As Luke is fond of saying, the Force connects us all," Ben said. "Though it was only recently I learned it can work in ways I never dreamed possible,"

Rey gave a start when she noticed Ben's image had begun to fade. "I can't stay long," he said, his voice catching. "I just had to see you one more time,"

Rey reached out to take Ben's hand, her own passing through the now almost invisible projection. "I love you," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And I love you," Ben said. "I always have, and I always will,"


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in months, Rey awoke with a smile. Though she didn't fully understand the circumstances surrounding the previous night's events, she'd been able to speak with Ben, and that in and of itself allowed her heart to sing. She lay in bed, relishing the sun's rays and they poured through the blinds of her window. If Ben could visit once, perhaps he could even do it again.

Rey's positive temperament lasted beyond the morning. She was still feeling quite well when she received an unexpected visitor in the afternoon.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Rey said as she opened the door for Poe. "I had no idea you were-" Rey stopped short when she saw the forlorn look on her friend's face. The pilot looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's slept. Even BB-8 looked uneasy, with his head pointed at a slight downwards angle.

"Can I come in?" Poe asked.

"Sure, sure," Rey opened the door wider to let the two in. "What's going on?" she asked nervously. Unless an emergency was underway, it wasn't like Poe to stop by unannounced.

"We should probably sit down before I start discussing the matter," Poe said.

Rey's thoughts ran wild as she led Poe to the couch. She wondered if another base had been attacked. They'd been fortunate in that the attacks had slowed within the last few months, but perhaps it was only a matter of time before violence with the First Order reignited.

"It's about Ben," Poe said. "There was an accident last night,"

Rey's heart thudded faster in her chest. "What kind of accident?"

"The prison that held Ben," Poe said, "Was attacked,"

Rey fought to keep her composure. Attacks on spacecraft happened often; as a former Resistance pilot, she knew that better than most. She'd been in many battles, and she'd still lived to tell the tale.

 _There's no need to get worked up_ , she thought.

"Is Ben okay?"

Poe took hold of Rey's hand, but she jerked it out of his grasp. "Is Ben okay?" she repeated, her voice beginning to rise.

"The ship received a direct hit," Poe explained. "We don't know who did it- could be the First Order, Rebels, or even extremists. All we know is that the vessel disintegrated in a matter of seconds,"

The child Rey carried must have felt her heart breaking, because the baby kicked with a force unlike any she'd felt before. Rey's world froze in that moment, trapping her in the reality that Ben was no longer a part of the galaxy.

"I don't believe it," Rey's voice broke as she struggled to put cohesive thoughts together. "I saw Ben last night. He used the Force to visit me. He can't possibly have died,"

"Rey," Poe said gently, "The Resistance inspected the wreckage. There were no survivors,"

As Rey began to tremble, Poe reached out to place a hand on her shoulders, but she caught his arm and shoved him as hard as she could.

" _LIAR_!" Rey screamed.

Poe recoiled, startled by her reaction. "Rey-"

" _YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY_!" Rey balled her hands into fists and began to hit Poe repeatedly as tears streamed down her face.

"Rey!" Poe caught her wrists in a tight grip. "Stop!"

As Poe held Rey's gaze, she realized he had tears in his eyes as well. Coming out of her shocked stupor, Rey fell into Poe's chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry," Tears burned Poe's eyes as he hugged her tightly. "I'm so, so sorry,"

[To be concluded in "A Father's Love"...]


End file.
